Victoire: Weasley or Delacour?
by grangergirl121
Summary: Follow me, Victoire Weasley, as I try and find my true self, whether it be funny, loving, BRITISH Weasley, or snarky, gorgeous, FRENCH Delacour...Oh man, what am I going to do?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

"Good morning!" sang my younger sister Dominique. "Happy birthday, Vicky!"

"Morning." I said grumpily. I am _not_ a morning person. Even on my birthday. My birthday! I jumped off my bed.

"Whoa, there," said my younger brother Louis. "What about breakfast in bed?"

"Coffee?" I made sure. "Or tea?"

"Both!" put in Dom. "We forgot if this year was coffee or tea." You see, I try to switch between British and French traditions. But I lean more heavily always on France. But coffee isn't French…anyway, hopefully they made _French_ vanilla coffee.

"It's coffee. French Vanilla?" I asked hopefully.

"You bet ya, Vicky." said Louis. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys, stop calling me Vicky! Victoire, or V is okay!" I complained.

"Yeah, Louis!" said Dom.

"You said it too, Dom." I reminded her.

"I'm not a guy." she replied. Uhhh…

"I know that, Dom. But you still said it."

"But you said 'you _guys_, stop calling me Vicky.'" said Dom, looking smug.

"Dom!" I said, exasperated. "Fine. Sister and brother, _stop calling me Vicky!_"

"Why, Vicky?" asked Louis mischievously.

"You should not annoy your zister on 'er birthday." said Mom, coming in my room.

"Thank you, Mom!" I said.

"Louis? Dominique? Did you 'ear me?" asked Mom wearily.

"Yeah." said Louis, ruffling his brown hair. He wears it short and gels it up in the front.

"Ma, we were just having some fun!" Dom complained.

"Dominique Isabelle Weasley?" asked Mom again.

"Fine." said Dom sulkily.

"So? My daughter is zixteen!" cried Mom, rushing forward to give me a hug. I smiled and nodded. But really, sixteen isn't that sweet. So far. Yes, I do have a Sweet Sixteen birthday party this evening, but I'm pretty sure fifteen was sweeter. Okay, I might just be saying that cause I got 10 O.W.L's, but you know. Dom is in her fourth year now and _loves_ the thought of it. Louis was still in his second year, but I swear, he knows as much as me.

"And I'm getting older every day," said a new voice.

"Daddy!" I cried and ran to hug him.

"Victoire, my little girl! My, you're almost as tall as me. I'm six foot three, so you must be—"

"Six feet!" I said with glee. Dom looked sulky. She was _super_ short. She's only five foot two. Louis is taller, five foot six. Mom is actually five foot ten, so tallness runs in the family. Except for Dom. Hee hee.

"Bill, honey, do 'ou want raw or cooked bacon?" asked Mom. It was their joke every time they had meat. Daddy, of course, always chooses raw.

Wait.

Oh yeahhh…I forgot to tell you.

My dad is part werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 2: Sweet Sixteen

So yeah. Big shocker. My dad is only _part_werewolf, so ha! No laughing. He just developed a taste for raw meat. Please, it's a touchy subject for Mom. But somehow she and Daddy especially can make a joke out of it. So you can say my dad is a werewolf. Well, yes. Technically. Anyway, Mom starts calling me down for breakfast. And then my family's presents! Hopefully Daddy doesn't pull another gag gift. Last year, he wrapped my new iPhone 5s in a Pop Tart box. Seriously? My favorite Muggle object in a Muggle pastry box? You can guess I was first disappointed. But then Louis ruined it by laughing and Daddy told me to open the box. And I found my iPhone. It's actually pretty innovative for a Muggle artifact. You can call and text people; you can play games; the whole banana. My best friends in the whole world, Chloe Strauss and Blair Alexander, both have one, so we can text each other. Speaking of Chloe and Blair, I'm going to see them tonight! Yay!

"Victoire, are 'ou coming or not?" asked Mom. Oops.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" I called. I put on my favorite shirt, the half-length gray striped flowing one, which I put a white tank top underneath. Then I put on my white jean short shorts and my black ballet flats. For a finishing touch, I tied my classic black Hermes scarf around my waist as a scarf belt. I flew down the stairs. "Ta-da!" Mom smiled. She loves that I take after her sense of style. Daddy, however, frowned.

"Fleur—"

"Bill, it's ze style." said Mom. And Mom, oh, wow! She was wearing a pretty black skirt and a slouchy blue shirt on top. She was wearing a pair of blue Marc Jacobs kitten heels. Mom was also wearing a beret, but a black one. And Daddy…well, didn't look fancy at all.

"I promise, little kitten, that I will dress up for your party. And you aren't wearing that! You're wearing your party dress. And I refuse to wear any designer clothing, you know that!" Daddy said. Dom skipped down the stairs.

"Ta-da!" she said, copying my move. Dom was wearing a hot pink V-neck sweater and a black and white striped skirt. She topped off the look with white Ked type Vans. I smiled. Dom was _so_ American. But the classic French skirt with the V-neck sweater _really_ was a nice touch. But Dom would _never_ own a classic French skirt. That looks like my favorite skirt, too…

"Dom!"

"Well, Vic, you weren't using it so, can I?" she asked quickly. I nodded reluctantly. She is _so_ lucky I'm nice.

"But if you spill a drop on it, you have to buy me a new one!" I warned. Louis jumped down the stairs. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, skinny black jeans and blue Converse.

"Hey!" said Louis. "Time for breakfast and presents! Except Vic didn't drink her coffee yet! Or eat her breakfast, now that we're at it…Vic, you ignored our breakfast!" I was about to say it's because of their "wonderful" cooking, but Mom stopped me.

"Victoire will go get zhat. 'Ou made the zame thing, didn't 'ou?" asked Mom, shooting me a glance. I groaned inwardly and grabbed it from its forgotten perch. The coffee and tea was now cold and so were the eggs, pancakes, and bacon. But the cereal and milk were already cold, so no difference there. I stalked back to the table and Daddy smiled at me sympathetically. _He_ knows. _He_ also had to suffer last month when Dom and Louis made him breakfast for his birthday. Yup, they started it last month. I shoved a mouthful of eggs down my throat and nearly threw up. One side was still yolky, the other blackened and crunchy. Ew times a million! I pretended to wipe my mouth with my napkin, but deposited my egg inside instead. I decided to try a bit of bacon. Too much? Yup. It was completely dry. I think they forgot cooking spray. Typical. For Mom's birthday, they better ask me to help them cook. Mom and I are the only ones in our family who know how to cook anything. Mom sat down at the table and smiled at all of us. Then she looked over at my plate, and her blue eyes widened. See, _now_ she understood about Dom and Louis's cooking. She motioned for me to drop my food in to my napkin and smiled sweetly at Dom and Louis meanwhile. I hastened to follow her instruction, and I was rewarded with her famous blueberry DELICIOUS pancakes. With extra whipped cream and blueberries! Score!

"You finished _already_?" asked Dom. I froze. But then my natural alpha instincts kicked in.

"Of _course_, Dom! Who wouldn't? With your cooking, I wish there were seconds! Too bad only Mom made extra pancakes. It stinks, you know? Sorry Mom, but it's the truth." I shrugged. Louis looked surprised, yet pleased as did Dom. I almost laughed. My family is _so_ gullible.

Oh my gosh. My presents this year were fantastic! Mom got me a black lace short shorts, a mint green lace top, a black beret, and knee high chestnut brown leather boots. Plus, she gave me a tanzanite necklace to top off the look. Daddy gave me the iPad Air, which just came out! It's basically like an iPhone, but bigger and better. Louis gave me a football ball (I think Americans call it soccer…) Also, Louis gave me two new pairs of football socks. One was gray and white striped and the other was navy blue and white striped. Dom gave me a gorgeous pale yellow sweater, a subtle dark wash pair of jeans, yellow Converse, and a gray and yellow striped scarf. Wow! And the party has just begun cause _everyone_ in my family is coming to my sweet sixteen, so hooray! If you know my family, believe me, you know how much presents there are. My dad's side is _huge_. He has five siblings. Actually, six, but Uncle Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts, like Teddy Lupin's parents. Aaahhh, Teddy Lupin. Oops, sorry was in VicLand.

"VICTOIRE!" squealed my friend Chloe Strauss, running through the door of the Sweet Sixteen Hall with Blair Alexander running after her.

"Chloe! Blair! You made it!" I said, hugging them and jumping up and down.

"Of course we would!" said Blair, looking at me incredulously. "We're your best mates!"

"Hey guys!" said Dom, sidling up to my side. Ugh. Red Alert. Annoying Little Sister.

"Dom, I think your friends are here." I said.

"No they're not. So can I hang with you chicks?"

"Dom…"

"Come on Victoire!"

"Dom…"

"Vicky, please!"

"Dom…"

"I really want to stay!"

"Dom…"

"I'm your sister!"

"Dom, just please! It's _my _birthday and they are my friends. I'm sorry. Just not right now, okay?" I said pleadingly. Dom finally left.

"It's okay, Vic. You know, we have fourteen year old siblings too! Scarlett and Emma are so annoying!"

"Yeah, Scarlett and Emma. I really thought Dom would hit it off with them, but I guess not. Anyway, so my entire family is coming to my party!" I said. Chloe giggled.

"Is James coming?" she asked, still giggling. Blair nudged her.

"Of course, doofus. She said her entire family." Blair said. I rolled my eyes. Chloe had a crush on James. I saw her write _James + Chloe- Together Forever_, and _ Quidditch Team Captain plus cheerwitch= Match made in heaven!_, and the worst- _Chloe Beatrice Potter._ No way. James was a downright butthead. Even though Chloe was a cheerwitch, she wasn't head cheerwitch like me. And I had boys falling for me left and right. Dom, on the other hand, missed the Delacour genes, and got full Weasley. Louis got Delacour genes. Dom had straight red hair and brown eyes. Not exactly drop-dead gorgeous. But if she missed out on the Delacour genes, she also missed the veela genes, which I always tease her about. Chloe was pretty, with straight auburn hair and big green eyes. Blair was, too, with deep brown curly hair and ice blue eyes. But James was so not worth it. And he was a year younger. I tossed my blond ringlets.

"James is a year—" I started.

"Oooo, James!" said a mocking voice. I whipped around.

"Dom, get out here right now!" I yelled. She stepped out from inside my closet, wearing my Ralph Lauren sunglasses and a smirk. "Take those off and don't spy on us! It's my birthday, for God's sake, Dom!" Dom smirked and left my room, throwing my glasses on my ultra-plush rug.

"She heard all that?!" Chloe bit her lip.

"It's fine…" I muttered. "She just likes to get in your head."

"But what if…what if she tells James?" She asked, petrified. I rolled my eyes.

"Then he'll know. Big deal, Chloe, didn't you want him to know?" I said. Chloe shook her head frantically. Blair put her arm around Chloe.

"I don't think Dom would have the guts to do that. I know Emma wouldn't." Blair pointed out. "And since both of you are the eldest, you wouldn't know, but I would. I used to spy on Fiona, Lauren, and Catherine all the time. And although I had heard some juicy stuff, they could trust me to never tell anyone. Of course, they never caught me…"

"You guys don't understand! Blair, you know Derrick likes you…and Vic, what if Dom told Teddy?" Chloe said. I shushed her frantically and quickly checked to see if Dom was still there.

"First of all, what? NO!" I said, trying to hide my flaming cheeks. Blair and Chloe exchanged a glance.

"Vic, it's pretty darn obvious you guys like each other. And since he's coming today, I noticed you dressed up EXTRA nice for him." Chloe said. Blair nodded. I looked at her.

"This is NOT extra nice." I said haughtily. Blair and Chloe looked at my outfit again.

"Um, yeah, it is." Blair said. I rolled my eyes.

"I do NOT—"

"It's okay, Vic, you can admit it! Plus, I'm pretty sure it's mutual." Chloe said slyly.

"Really?" I said excitedly before I caught myself. Blair and Chloe burst out laughing. "You guys!" I protested. Then I started laughing, too because if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

**(Whoa, extra long chapter! Sorry, but not really cuz I'm sures you LURVED it!)**


End file.
